


Date Night In

by Dibsanddabs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Steve, Other, Slice of Life, with a tiny amount of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was years after Steve had sent Bucky a short message just saying “THIS! This is me!” with a link to a page on Non-binary genders. Now they're starting their final year at NYU and, quite simply, they're in love. </p><p>This is a slice of life of two happy students on their Date Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there
> 
> My uni term has finished so I can get back to writing. Here's something happy to start us off. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Steve had been comfortable with himself for a long time. He wasn’t big and strong like the other boys had been at school, and at first he hadn’t liked how he looked at all. His wonky spine and wheezing chest weren’t good enough, weren’t strong enough. Slowly though, he worked out that he didn’t need to be like the other boys. He could be exactly as he was and that was good enough too. 

In fact, Steve wasn’t like the other boys at all. He’d been 18 when he’d excitedly sent Bucky a link to a page about something called “Non-binary”. It had been sent with a short message just saying “THIS! This is me!”, in much the same way as he had when he’d found the word “bisexual”. They’d been dating for six months at the time, and Bucky made sure to read every article Steve sent to him over the next few weeks. Steve said he still liked being called Steve, but he didn’t mind whether Bucky called him a girl or a boy, a “he” or a “she”. They decided together that Bucky had called him “he” for so long it might be easier to stick with that, and that Steve would let him know if it changed. It was comfortable, Steve explored his gender and Bucky supported him through anything he could find.

Several years later and they were still together and in their final year at NYU. Steve was majoring in Art History, looking to go to the NYAA. Bucky told him continuously about how he was bound to get in, but Steve just tried to make sure the constant compliments didn’t go his head. Bucky’s major was engineering and he was lining up for a scholarship from Stark Industries to do his Masters Degree alongside a start up job. All in all, they were both in a good place.

-

“I’m a walking stereotype.” Steve said as he came into the small apartment they’d rented together for the course of their final year. 

“In what way?” Bucky asked, looking up from his textbooks that were sprawled over the one table they had, used for work, eating and the occasional board game.

“I’m doing a minor in Gender and Sexuality studies.” Steve said. “And I walk in wearing a skirt.” The skirt in question was quite plain, knee length and a pale blue, but still Steve could understand why he’d drawn the attention of several classmates during the introductory talk for the year. “You remember back in high school, every time they mentioned the gay community and everyone turned to look at us. It was that for a full hour.” He huffed and put his bag down, walking into their bedroom. 

“It’s a nice skirt.” Bucky shouted after him, hoping that would at least lighten Steve’s mood a little bit. 

“It’s like when there’s only women in women’s history. I’m an art student minoring in gender and sexuality, and I’m as queer as you get. I might as well dye my hair blue and complete the picture!” Steve called back, ignoring Bucky’s compliment for now. “I mean the subject sounds awesome, but I don’t know if I can take everyone staring at me each time they say ‘gender non-conforming’.” 

“You are gender conforming.” Bucky shouted back. 

“Only because there’s nothing to conform to.” Steve said with a huff as he walked out of the bedroom, shoes and jacket off. “Right, okay. Rant over. How was your day?” Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle, reaching to pull Steve a little closer.

“Introduction classes mostly. ‘Here’s what we’re doing for the rest of the year’. You know the drill.” He said, leaning up to peck Steve’s lips. “You still up for a date night? If you’ve got work then that’s okay.”

“No, work can wait.” Steve said, kissing Bucky a little more softly and resting his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. “Date night, at home, like we agreed.” They tried to make sure their relationship stayed special, doing dinner dates and weekend trips when they could. They toned it down for the start of term though, just spending the night together with no work getting in the way. “Should I find something to cook or do you wanna order take out?”

“Take out, we’ve got nothing in.” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. “I’ll shop tomorrow.” 

“You’re the best.” Steve said with a grin. “I’ve just got a tiny bit of organising to do then I’ll make myself look pretty for dinner.” He pecked Bucky’s lips once more, then pulled out of his arms. “Come find me when you want to order.” He grabbed his bag on the way back to the bedroom. 

Bucky smiled after him. He finished up the work he’d been doing before grabbing a take out menu and knocking on the bedroom door.

“We’ve been having sex for three years, why do you bother knocking?” Steve replied. Bucky rolled his eyes, opening the door. 

“It’s called manners.” He said, finding Steve sat in front of their mirror with his makeup bag out. “You got your organising done?”

“Yeah, I was just getting some files together.” Steve said. He still had the skirt on but he’d changed out of the baggy tshirt he had been wearing. Instead he had a pretty blouse on, one that emphasised his flat chest rather than hid it. Steve didn’t tend to feel bad about his body like that, it was very rare that he’d stuff a sports bra to try and give himself more curves. He was painting his lips a pretty light pink, one that wouldn’t be too messy to eat. Bucky wondered how many makeup pointers he’d picked up from Steve over the years. He sat down on the bed to watch him. 

“When you’ve got time, let’s order.” Bucky said. “I’m starving.” 

“You’re always starving.” Steve said, smirking at him. “Alright, let me just finish this.”

“You realise it’s just me, right?” Bucky teased. Really, he liked it when Steve dressed up because he knew how happy it made Steve. He’d wondered for a while how Steve had even discovered this, what he’d been looking up online to find the right word, who he’d talked to, where he’d worked out which parts of each gender he wanted to wear from day to day. “I know what your face looks like. You don’t need to go to all this effort.” It didn’t really matter ‘how’ in the end, Steve was happy and that’s what mattered. 

“That’s not the point, jerk. I do it for me, not you.” Steve said, tidying up the edge of his lipstick. He knew that Bucky was just teasing, but it was a good time to remind him anyway. “Besides, it’s date night. It’s supposed to be special.” 

“You want me to get dressed up?” Bruce teased, earning an eye roll from Steve. Of course he didn’t mean Steve was “dressing-up”, Steve was doing what he felt was right for him. But Bucky just wore the same things most days, baggy clothing to cover himself up.

“I want you to be comfortable. I’m comfortable like this.” Steve said, finishing his lipstick and turning back to Bucky. “Alright?” 

“Alright,” Bucky said, smiling at him and pulling him closer. “You look gorgeous by the way. But you always do.” Steve rolled his eyes at the sappy line but grinned anyway.

“Lets order food.” He said, getting out his laptop to plug in the order. They got the same as they normally did from the nearest pizza place, swapping out a couple of side orders for something new but not going far from normal. Steve headed back to the mirror to finish off his eyes before brushing his hair forward a little. 

“You’re a work of art. Prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” Bucky teased, heading over to sit next to him. “All those painting lessons must be good for this.” 

“You have no idea.” Steve said, starting to put his makeup back in the bag but was interrupted by Bucky leaning in for a kiss. Steve hummed happily, kissing him back softly for a moment before pulling back. 

“I love you.” Bucky whispered. 

“I love you too.” Steve said back. “Even though you probably just smudged up my lipstick. Half of it’s on you now” He reached around to grab a tissue. “Here, it should wipe off.” 

Bucky wasn’t looking at the tissue though. He was looking in the mirror. Spending time with Steve could get you questioning most things, and really, why would Bucky not want lipstick on? It wasn’t the first time he’d thought about it, but just the opportunity had never been quite so close.

Steve watched Bucky hesitating. “You can leave it on if you want.” He said when it was obvious that Bucky wasn’t going to take the tissue. “At least let me make it look less messy.” If Bucky wanted to wear lipstick, then who was Steve to stop him. 

“If… if you don’t mind.” Bucky said softly. This was a bit out of his comfort zone, but he was the one asking for it. This make up thing meant a lot to Steve, maybe this far in he should give it a try.

“Of course I don’t.” Steve said, finding his lipsticks and getting them out again. Bucky hadn’t wanted to try anything like this back in high school, when Steve was experimenting and messing around. Steve had asked, seen the way Bucky watched him, but Bucky had said no and Steve had left it at that. Bucky had taken an interest in Steve’s dress sense, but that made sense since they were together. Steve hadn’t stopped to think that maybe Bucky might want to try too.

“Don’t make me look ridiculous.” Bucky said softly, an attempt to keep the light hearted air to the conversation. 

“I would never,” Steve said with a smirk. “The colour’s not quite right for you, I’ll do something better.” Steve had a fairer complexion than Bucky, the light pink didn’t suit his earthy tones, but Steve could do something a bit more neutral. 

He tidied up the edges before beginning to paint Bucky’s lips in. Nothing too fancy, not for now, just a gentle block colour. Once he was done he pulled away with a smile.

“There you go.” Steve said, gesturing for Bucky to look in the mirror. 

Bucky looked over himself, finding he quite liked it. It didn’t have the impact of Steve’s makeup, but the gentle pink-ish lip added an edge of femininity Bucky had never had before. 

“Do you want your eyes done as well?” Steve asked, making Bucky pull his gaze away from the mirror and back onto his boyfriend.

“No that’s enough,” Bucky said, smiling a little before looking back in the mirror. Baby steps. “It’s nice.” He saw the reflection of Steve’s grin before he went to fixing his own smudged lips. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Steve said. “I mean, guys can wear makeup too, you know. I wish more of you did, it would push the price down.” Bucky chuckled at that. 

“I’ll keep that in mind next time you drag me out to a store.” He teased, turning to grin at him when the doorbell rang. Food. He’d forgotten about that. Steve saw the change in Bucky’s face. 

“I’ll get it.” Steve said, squeezing his hand. Bucky had only just tried it on, and Steve could understand that he might feel nervous about someone else seeing. He got up and made sure his skirt was decent before heading to the door. The delivery boy didn’t make any comments or even look surprised, so Steve gave him a bigger than usual tip before bringing the food to the table. 

“Buck! Food!” He called through, beginning to set the table. Bucky came through quickly once he was sure the door was closed, helping dish out the boxes and settling down with Steve. 

“Smells good,” Bucky said. 

“Hard to go wrong with pizza.” Steve said with a smirk, picking up a slice and beginning to dig in. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment before looking over to Bucky. “Have you wanted to try for long?” He asked. It took Bucky a moment before he realised what Steve was talking about. 

“Oh the- um- lipstick…” He said. “I mean, not really. I thought about it, but I’m not like you and I just never felt the need. But I guess I’d never tried it.”

“You don’t have to be like me to wear makeup.” Steve said, nipping a string of cheese. “Or skirts or heels or anything. You just have to like it.” 

“I know.” Bucky said. “I know that for other people, but I just never really put it on myself.” Steve gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Well maybe it’s something to think about.” He said. “I’d offer to lend you some clothes but they might not be your size.” That made Bucky laugh, shaking his head a little.

“No they won’t be.” He said before digging into his food. “Even so, they’re not really my style.” Bucky added with a shrug. “I’m more… I don’t know. Even your guy clothes are out there, you know? You don’t even own any jeans that aren’t either ripped to pieces or bedazzled or something. I prefer simple stuff. On me I mean, you look amazing in your clothes.” That made Steve smirk, but he nodded a little in understanding.

“I guess that’s true. Well you don’t need to try them, but if you want to then let me know. Makeup or clothes or anything.” Steve said, earning a grateful smile. 

“Thanks Stevie.” Bucky said, almost kissing his cheek but hesitating when he remembered the lipstick. 

Steve raised his eyebrow before realising the problem, rolling his eyes and leaning in to place a big kiss on Bucky’s cheek. He pulled away with an exaggerated ‘mwah’, grinning at the large pink kiss mark on Bucky’s cheek. 

“It’s not like we’re going anywhere.” Steve said. “Give a girl a kiss?” He said, leaning a little closer. 

“Only cause I love you.” Bucky teased, leaning in to peck his lips before kissing his cheek messily.

They ate the rest of their meal mostly with light chit chat, organising their next couple of weeks and talking about their new classes. Bucky offered Steve the last slice, which he rejected but Bucky refused to eat so Steve ate it anyway. 

“I think we have some ice cream in the freezer.” Bucky said. “If you’re not too full.”

“Maybe later.” Steve said with a smile, hand on his full stomach. “I’ll clear everything away. Then how about a movie?” It was their night just together after all, no work tonight. 

“A movie sounds perfect,” Bucky said, picking up the boxes before Steve could and taking them to the trash. “Your pick, I picked last time.”

“I’m picking some romance, you know.” Steve said with a smirk, getting the plates and taking them to the sink, turning the tap on to start washing up. “You made me watch that awful horror movie.” 

“I know I know,” Bucky said with a laugh. “I’m sure it’ll be wonderful and you’ll probably cry.”

“I don’t cry that much!” Steve protested, flicking water at him. “You cry just as much as me!”

“Alright then I’ll cry too.” Bucky said with a chuckle, coming to wrap his arms around Steve. He pressed himself against his partner’s back, resting his chin on the top of his head. Steve smirked as he felt his hips pushing forwards. 

“Are you sure you want a movie?” He teased. “You seem to have other ideas.” He emphasised his point by wiggling his hips back a little.

“It is date night.” Bucky said, kissing his temple. 

“You’re a randy animal.” Steve pretended to chastise him, but didn’t pull forward.

“We can watch a movie after.” Bucky said into his ear, a grin on his face. He could feel Steve roll his eyes, but it wasn’t a no. He played with the hem of Steve’s skirt, lifting it ever so slightly and skimming the backs of his fingers over Steve’s thigh. 

“I can’t get anything done around here without you getting all riled up.” Steve mumbled, but his voice was definitely softer. “I gotta wash up.” 

“It can wait.” Bucky mumbled, his hand travelling a little higher. “You’re almost done anyway.” He walked his fingers up and felt the edge of some cotton briefs. “I’ll do it for you.” He said quietly. 

“Mm, well how could I resist that?” Steve teased, turning the water off and reaching for a towel. 

“The idea of me doing housework got you all worked up?” Bucky teased. 

“Will you do it just in an apron?” Steve asked, drying off his hands before turning in Bucky’s arms, a glint in his eye. 

“And I’m the animal.” Bucky said, leaning in to kiss him but stopping when he saw the lipstick marks on Steve’s neck. He’d forgotten he’d been wearing that. He raised a hand to almost touch one of them. 

“Did you leave a hickey already?” Steve asked, not sure what was wrong. Bucky smiled and shook his head. 

“Just some kiss marks.” He said. “It looks just as good on your neck as it does on your lips.” Bucky looked up to smile at him. “It’s probably all smudged again.” 

“Yeah,” Steve said. “But it looks really hot. Smudge it up some more?” Bucky got the hint with that, leaning in to kiss him firmly, nibbling Steve’s lower lip. He felt Steve chuckling, smiling in response and moving his hands down to cup his ass. He felt Steve’s arms come up around his neck, pulling him down closer. 

Bucky pulled him away from the sink, heading out of the kitchen. Steve followed happily, alternating between kissing him and pulling him towards the bedroom. He picked Steve up once they were in the bedroom and dropped him on the bed. Steve huffed and pulled Bucky down with him, wrapping his legs around his hips. 

The kiss turned soft and Bucky pulled back to look at Steve. His lipstick was smudged and his cheeks were flushed. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Bucky whispered, just taking a moment to look at him and take him in. “I’m so goddamn lucky.” He said with a smile.

“You just gonna look all night?” Steve teased quietly, stroking his cheek. “We can still just go watch that movie.” 

“No way.” Bucky said. “I’m moving, just taking a second to appreciate how gorgeous you are.” He trailed his hands down and pushed up Steve’s skirt, trailing his fingers over the simple white cotton panties he was wearing. He slowly pulled them down, leaning in to kiss Steve’s thighs. He nipped and licked up to the crease just below his ass. 

“Get your pants off.” Steve mumbled. “Want you.” Bucky grinned, shuffling out of his pants and shirt, leaning up to unbutton Steve’s blouse too.

“Better?” Bucky teased, leaving the blouse on Steve’s shoulders. 

“Much.” Steve said, wrapping an leg around Bucky’s hips and pulling him close. He lined them up, wrapping a hand around them both, grinning at the groan that Bucky made. He slowly rubbed them both, thin artist’s fingers quickly getting them both hard. It wasn’t long until Bucky was panting against his lips, thrusting into the hand. His own wrapped over Steve’s, pushing more firmly, faster. 

“Stevie, baby, I’m getting close.” Bucky breathed, his hips stuttering a little. 

“Come on,” Steve moaned. “God, please Bucky.” Their hands moved faster, and Bucky spat on his fingers before lowering them and rubbing over Steve’s hole, not pressing in but just putting some pressure, his knuckle pressing into his taint. Steve gasped before squeezing Bucky tight with his legs and coming, holding Bucky tight for a moment. Bucky rubbed him through it before slowing as Steve began to release him. 

“You good?” Bucky whispered. 

“Brilliant.” Steve breathed. “Just, gimme a second.” Bucky grinned and kissed over his chest. After a few seconds he felt Steve’s hand wrapping around his cock. He smiled against his chest, slowly thrusting into it, picking up the pace gradually until he followed Steve over the edge. He flopped down next to him, pulling him in for a cuddle. He was totally naked while Steve was mostly dressed, but he’d never mind something like that. He curled around Steve, kissing over him and leaving as many kiss marks as he could.

“You’re amazing.” Bucky whispered, stroking his bare chest. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too Buck.” Steve whispered before turning to grin at him. “Now lets get cleaned up, we’re gonna watch the notebook.” Bucky hummed softly. 

“Alright.” He said. “Just redo my makeup first, I gotta have something to cry off.” He said teasingly, only laughing at the jab in the ribs he got in reply.

“Fine.” Steve said. “As long as you grow your hair so I can plait it.” 

“Deal.” Bucky said with a grin.


End file.
